Presagio: Alma Se Busca
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: En ese momento él lo supo, y no tuvo dudas: había un pedazo de alma que aún no había perdido. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Presagio (Alma Se Busca)<strong>

—Buen trabajo, Jasper —la blanca mano de María se posó delicadamente en su hombro, para luego deslizarse hacia abajo, por la camisa gastada que cubría su brazo—. Siempre he dicho que eres mi mejor soldado.

Acababan de ganar una batalla más que importante en Mississippi, lo cual les permitiría seguir extendiendo su dominio un poco más al Este. Ya tenían controlado Texas y Louisiana, y seguramente pronto irían por Alabama. Porque María siempre quería más, y tres Estados no eran suficiente para paliar tanta ambición.

El rubio vampiro clavó sus sedientos ojos negros sobre los de ella, tan rojos como el rubí, y recibió a cambio una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación.

—Ve a buscar alguna presa. Anda, hoy te lo has ganado —le dijo con su cordial tono de voz.

Jasper asintió silenciosamente, su rostro imperturbable, y se retiró a toda velocidad por el claro del bosque.

Corrió varias millas, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en nada más que en el silencio a su alrededor. En momentos como ese, estar en calma y soledad valía oro para él. Las emociones que absorbía con su don eran terriblemente desgastantes durante las horas de guerra. El miedo, la ansiedad, el dolor, todo llegaba hasta él y lo atravesaba como un millón de dagas, y él no tenía más remedio que intentar ignorarlo y llevar a cabo su misión. Lo hacía, por supuesto, porque era un buen comandante. Pero la situación no dejaba de ser, cuanto menos, tortuosa.

Llegó sin saberlo a un pueblo cercano, encontrándose con un panorama desértico. Era pasado el mediodía, las nubes de tormenta ya se habían instalado, y el clima era tan pesado que un humano hubiera sentido que le faltaba el aire.

Comenzó a caminar a paso lento, aún bordeando el bosque, y mientras olfateaba el aire se preguntó quién sería el desafortunado del día, ese que tendría la mala idea de salir y encontrarse con él, y por lo tanto, con una muerte segura. Era precavido, por supuesto. No iba a arrojarse encima de un grupo numeroso. Pero si se le cruzaba algún hombre, alguna mujer…

A veces le sorprendía en lo que se había convertido. Parecía un animal hambriento. Las personas desfilaban por su retina como pedazos de carne. Él escogía una, y le clavaba los colmillos.

No era extraño, en realidad. María lo había transformado en una máquina de aniquilar, y a eso se reducía su existencia. Un asesino autómata es lo que era. Vivía para que otros no vivieran.

Tenía empatía, sí, pero había llegado a un punto en que carecía completamente de emociones propias. Estaba totalmente apático. No sentía nada cuando planeaba una táctica de guerra. No sentía nada cuando pasaba las noches con María. No sentía nada cuando arriesgaba su existencia, ni cuando ganaba una batalla. Mataba, y no sentía nada, excepto por el terror que emanaba de sus víctimas. Hacía tiempo que había deducido que eso se debía a que ya no tenía alma, y por lo tanto, todo sentimiento real se había esfumado de su ser.

Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, se detuvo en sus pasos al sentir el delicioso aroma a sangre fresca. Paseó su mirada por los alrededores, y ubicó su blanco. Una mujer.

No era su presa ideal. Tal vez careciera de emociones, pero lo habían criado como un caballero. Atacar a una dama siempre se le hacía demasiado bajo. Pero de nuevo, él ya no era un caballero común y corriente. Era un vampiro, un asesino desalmado. Y tenía sed.

A juzgar por la falta de cabellos blancos, dedujo que se trataba de una mujer joven. Era de baja estatura, y su cabellera oscura le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Iba caminando algunos metros más adelante y parecía cargar con algo.

El vampiro aceleró un poco el paso, pero se mantuvo sigiloso, no fuera a ser que ella notara su presencia. Ya más cerca, divisó una cabecita oscura pegada a su pecho, y supo que lo que llevaba en brazos era una criatura.

_Maldición_, pensó. ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer un vampiro en una situación como esa?

Pensó en atacar y acabar con la vida de ambos, pero su adormilada conciencia se despertó justo a tiempo para entrometerse en sus planes. Nunca había matado un niño pequeño. Era cruzar un nuevo límite y volverse más monstruo de lo que ya era, si es que eso era posible.

Un poco más cerca aún, notó que el fino cabello negro que cubría la cabecita de la criatura era lo bastantemente largo como para aseverar que no se trataba de un niño, sino de una niña.

Tal vez lo mejor sería atacar a la madre, y dejar vivir a la bebé. Seguramente no contaba más de un año de vida, cuanto mucho dos. Alguien la encontraría tirada y se la llevaría a su casa para criarla, y ella no recordaría nada de esto cuando fuera mayor.

Pero… ¿y si nadie la encontraba? ¿Y si quedaba allí tirada por días, y acababa muriendo de hambre? Valía más matarla que dejarla sufrir así.

Jasper aún se debatía entre asesinar poco o mucho, cuando de pronto la cabecita volteó en brazos de su madre, y asomándose sobre su hombro clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de aquel hombre que la acechaba.

Y sucedió.

Hay situaciones en la vida que no se explican, y que ocurren sin previo aviso. Como pequeños milagros que, sin pedir permiso, desatan las vendas de los ojos y las hacen caer, permitiendo que hasta el más ciego pueda ver con claridad.

A Jasper nadie se lo dijo. De hecho, nadie se lo hubiera dicho nunca, porque nadie lo hubiera creído. Pero en ese momento él lo supo, y no tuvo dudas: había un pedazo de alma que aún no había perdido.

Porque la niñita lo miró con ojos grandes y brillantes, y empezó a sonreír, con esa inocencia adorable que tienen los niños pequeños, y que en muchas ocasiones logra derretir hasta el corazón más duro. Y Jasper, tomado por sorpresa por ese gesto tierno y tan ajeno a su cruda realidad, sintió un cosquilleo en donde alguna vez latió su corazón, y una fuerza diminuta pero poderosa tiró de la comisura de sus labios.

La pequeña lo siguió estudiando con su inmensa simpatía, y antes de que el caballero sureño pudiera evitarlo, se encontró sonriéndole él también, reconfortado por un agradable calor en su pecho. La alegría de la niña llegaba hasta él en olas y lo abrazaba dulcemente, como nadie lo había hecho en 40 años. Y como él le sonreía, ella ahora reía con gusto, divertida con la respuesta del vampiro.

—Amamamamamama —comenzó a balbucear la pequeña, y su madre la miró, sonriendo también al ver la felicidad en su diminuto rostro.

—¿Qué dices, princesita? —le preguntó igual de divertida, y siguió la dirección de sus pequeños ojos café—. Oh, ¿has visto a alguien?

La mujer advirtió a Jasper unos metros atrás suyo, con la sonrisa gentil marcada en el rostro, mientras admiraba a su niñita de un año y medio de edad. No lo reconoció como alguien del pueblo, y le preguntó amablemente:

—¿Está perdido, señor? ¿Precisa ayuda?

Jasper salió de su ensoñación y desvió la mirada para encontrarse con la madre de tan tierna criatura. Entonces tragó el veneno que se formaba en su boca, y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, señora, pero se lo agradezco —le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza—. Tiene usted una niña preciosa.

—Gracias —asintió ella tímidamente, y se dispuso a marchar—. Que tenga usted buenas tardes.

—Igualmente, señora —contestó el tejano, inclinando la cabeza una vez más, como el buen caballero sureño que aún era.

Entonces juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad, y se obligó a frenar la marcha. Ya no podía cazarlas, esa criatura lo había desarmado.

Observó a la mujer alejarse de a poco, y la niña en sus brazos le dedicó un pequeño puchero, estirando sus manitos en señal de despedida.

Jasper esbozó una pequeña y última sonrisa, y luego dio media vuelta.

Con cierta melancolía, se alejó de a poco. Debía regresar con María, a los entrenamientos y los campos de batalla. Pero ahora llevaba una calidez especial alojada en su pecho, y Jasper se sintió, dentro de sus limitadas posibilidades, feliz. Volvía con un descubrimiento más que importante, uno que intentaría no olvidar: su humanidad no estaba del todo perdida.

Seguiría siendo un vampiro, y seguiría matando gente. Eso no tenía arreglo.

Pero ese encuentro fugaz había sido la señal de que todavía quedaba algo de alma dentro de ese monstruo en el que se había convertido de a poco. Porque todavía era capaz de sentir compasión por una familia. Y todavía era capaz de sonreír.

Tomó un respiro innecesario, y llenó sus pulmones con el aroma fresco de los árboles. Si la suerte le daba una oportunidad, algún día las guerras acabarían. Y ese día, si aún le restaban fuerzas, él partiría en busca de algo o alguien que, como esa pequeña, lo ayudara a recuperar la sonrisa. Alguien que no tuviera miedo a transitar su existencia con él, y le devolviera el alma entera de una vez por todas.

La mujer miró una vez más a su hijita, y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver su puchero y sus manitos estiradas hacia aquel misterioso caballero, que ahora se alejaba en la dirección contraria. Intentando consolarla, le sonrió tiernamente, plantando un beso en su diminuta mejilla y peinando con su mano libre los finos cabellos negros.

—No te aflijas, Mary Alice —le dijo con voz suave—. Tal vez lo vuelvas a ver algún día.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Sorpresa! :)<strong>

**Se dice que Jasper, sin darse cuenta, estaba buscando a Alice desde antes de que ella lo encontrara, y es esa la idea que dio vida a este one-shot: intentar explicar por qué, inconcientemente, Jasper pasaría años buscándola después de alejarse de María. La idea no es verlo como una imprimación (si soy sincera, esa cosa de un adulto enamorándose de una bebé me causa bastante rechazo, aunque Meyer lo haya escrito para Jacob y Nessie XD), sino como una situación en la que Alice, siendo una bebé, pudo despertar en Jasper esos sentimientos de alegría y de ternura que él creía perdidos, y darle un poco de esperanza. Que es, básicamente, lo mismo que pasaría muchos años después en esa cafetería de Philadelphia, aunque con sentimientos más fuertes y ellos ya destinados a estar juntos.**

**De corazón espero que les haya gustado, y desde ya gracias por dedicar unos minutos a leer esta historia :)**

**Edit: muchas gracias a Ale-chan que me recordó lo de los guiones largos. Tantos años de escribir en inglés me dejaron la costumbre de las comillas. Intentaré ir editando mis otras historias cuando me de el tiempo ;)**


End file.
